Mary Kat
by roguewriter04
Summary: Formerly Untitled. Jarod discovers he and Parker have a daughter... who is sixteen. Please review. First fan fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Pretender or any of the characters. The story is mine.  
  
Jarod looked at the girl in disbelief. Surely, she couldn't be. As far as he knew, the women he'd been with were fine and had no kids. Zoe was living with Ethan and besides the girl was too old to be Zoe's. Yet, this child had eyes that looked familiar.  
"Whose eyes are those?" he thought. Suddenly, he remembered the last place he saw them. "Parker doesn't have a daughter, at least not with me." Jarod couldn't figure out why these nuns kept saying the child was his. "Hi," he finally said. The girl had to be about sixteen or seventeen, which meant she'd been born while he was in the Centre.  
He'd been about an hour away on another Pretend. Parker's mother had come out here and he'd found himself a few more clues about his family and he'd found Parker a few things of her mother's, which he had then sent her. Angelo had sent him an e-mail to go to the orphanage. When he'd given his name, the nuns were so excited. His daughter was either going to be moved or sent out on her own because of her age. The nuns had kept her longer than they should have because she'd been born there. Her mother had said she had to leave her. The nuns explained that the mother had only given her last name and the father's first name. A week after the girl was born, the mother came back and gave the last name Russell. She also said she would not be back. But she left a gift for every birthday up to sixteen.  
"And if Jarod ever shows up, give him this. He'll understand," she said, handing them a small silver disk.  
The nuns gave that disk to Jarod, two days after he arrived. He thanked them and left. As soon as he got back to his room, he popped that disk into his player. Parker's face was on the screen, she looked about twenty years younger. He figured he'd added a few years to her face, just by letting her chase him.  
"Jarod, if you're watching this you've found our daughter. The Centre thinks that I miscarried. However, they're going to wipe my memory. So I won't know about our daughter. I can only assume, they've already done the same to you. I'm sorry, darling, but I told them I hated you. Forgive me. It was the only way. I also put on this disk everything I could find of the two of us. I especially enjoy the one where I told you about her. The Centre knew the whole time. They wanted a child with your mind and my inner voice. Keep her safe. Remember, your Missie will always love you."  
Jarod could hardly believe his ears. His Parker was actually near tears. The Ice Queen had melted for him. Then, he watched as he and Missie played together. Then, he saw their first kiss and he smiled. Next, he saw something he didn't remember. The two of them were in the Sim Lab, but they were about twenty or so. Parker was holding his hand, smiling. The next scene showed Parker hiding when Syd came in. Then they were in bed together.  
Jarod could not believe what he was seeing and the worst part was he had no memory of ever holding Parker like that and she had no memory of it either. His attention was drawn back to the screen. He saw Missie smiling, almost glowing really. She bent down and whispered something to the young Jarod.  
"Really," the young man said. "That's wonderful." Then Jarod watched the screen as he twirled the woman he loved around and kissed her.  
"Wait," he suddenly stopped, "If they find out, we'll both be in danger, as will you-know-who." Parkers face went grim. He was right. Then, Mr. Parker came in and dragged Jarod away from his daughter. The disk ended.  
  
"I wonder what her name is" Jarod wondered aloud. "My daughter must have a name."  
The next day, Jarod went back to the orphanage. He asked Sister Marie, the head nun, what the girl's name was.  
"Her name is Mary Katherine Russell. She prefers Kat." Jarod grinned. Miss Parker would not name their daughter after herself, but instead she named her after her grandmother Katherine. He had no idea where the Mary came from.  
"Oh, well, how would Kat feel about meeting her father," Jarod asked quietly.  
"I think she would love it, but remember she is just a teenage girl. Don't expect too much."  
"Considering I only found out I had a daughter yesterday, that won't be a problem. Just don't tell her who I am yet. She may resent me or worse not believe me," Jarod said, imagining him self in her situation.  
Inside the orphanage, Jarod waited in a living area with a TV and some games. However, he was the only one there. No children were playing or watching TV, Jarod realized. Then, it hit him. They were either in classes or they didn't want to bother him. Suddenly, Kat walked in. She looks so like her mother except the hair and she doesn't quite have that Ice Queen look. Her hair was red, just like his mother's. She seemed to smile a lot. She made the room brighten simply by entering it.  
"Hello, you must be Jarod. She said you'd come," the girl said, calmly.  
"Who said that," Jarod asked, believing he already knew the answer.  
"Mother, in her letters. She said you'd come someday."  
"Oh, have ever had an inner voice tell you things?"  
"What do you mean?" Suddenly, he saw the Ice Queen come out.  
"Yep, that's Parker's kid," he thought. "All I meant was that your mother has a special voice that tells her things sometimes. I hoped maybe you had it as well," Jarod explained.  
"Well I knew someone was coming to see me and yes a voice did tell me you were Jarod."  
"You've never told anyone have you? That's why you were so defensive."  
"How could you know that? Oh, wait you're a Pretender. I forgot."  
"She told you didn't she," he asked, grinning. She looked guiltily at him. Then, she grinned back.  
She looked so lovely. Jarod was almost in tears. Suddenly, he stood up.  
"I'll be back tomorrow to see you," said Jarod.  
This went on for about a week. The two of them would just talk. Jarod was unsure if he could bring her into his life, full of cat and mouse. He began to tell her a little about the Centre and how they forced her mother and father to do evil things. Her father had escaped, but her mother was still there, trapped.  
"Well, why doesn't Father help her? Doesn't he love her," she asked. Kat had always been a romantic. Although she was sixteen, she didn't always understand adults, plus this case was slightly more complicated than she knew. So Jarod tried to explain.  
"That bad place made her and you father forget she had you."  
"I'm not three ya know. You can use bigger words," she said, sarcastically.  
"I know, but it's complicated. Your mother and father were brainwashed to forget your existence. She was able to hide you before they got her."  
The next day, he got word from Angelo that they knew where he was and were on their way. He sped all the way to the orphanage. He burst in and told the nuns he and Kat had to leave. He went to get Kat. When he opened the door, she looked at him.  
"You're my FATHER!!!!"  
"Yes I am," he admitted. "I wasn't sure if you'd accept me or believe me," he, very quickly, explained. "Now pack a bag and be quick, we're leaving," said Jarod.  
"Did the Voice tell you?" he asked while they were on the road.  
"Yes," she admitted softly. Jarod could see more of himself and Parker in her all the time. The way she laughed fit the Parker from childhood, ye she looked enough like him, you couldn't see both him and her separately, just a mixing of the two.  
"Where are we going? Are the people from the Centre chasing us?"  
"Yes, and we're going to your Aunt Zoe's and Uncle Ethan's home." After Jarod had come back from the island of Carthis, he immediately ended things with Zoe. She was very nice about it. Of course, she was already in love with Ethan by then, anyway. They had been married only a few months before and Jarod hated barging in, but he knew they'd understand.  
After a few days with Zoe, Kat, or rather Mary, as Jarod preferred, knew all about her father and all the good things he'd done.  
"Are you ready?" Jarod asked her, a week later.  
"For what, Dad?"  
"To save you mother."  
  
Please review. First fan fic 


	2. Welcome to Parenthood

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I hope you like what's coming up next.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pretender or any of its characters.  
  
"Dad, from what you told me rescuing Mom is going to be almost impossible. For all you know, she hates you!!" Mary Kat said, angrily, "Do you even have a plan?"  
"Yes, but don't expect your mother to fly into your arms," or mine, he mentally finished. "She's been at the Centre her whole life. It will take some convincing to get her to believe anything I say. Now say g'bye to Zoe and Ethan and pack your bags."  
"What if, I'm not ready to go," she asked getting angrier and louder with each word. "I like it here, DAD." And with that she turned around and walked out of the room. Jarod almost followed her. Zoe beat him to it.  
"Jarod, let me talk to her, woman to woman. Like it or not, Jarod, welcome to parenthood." She stood up and squeezed Ethan's hand as she walked by.  
"Ethan, am I doing the right thing? Mary Kat needs two parents or at least a permanent home. I'm always running. Can I really ask her to join that life?" Jarod was pacing now. He has no idea how much of a father he already is, Ethan thought.  
"Jarod, you are a natural with her and she wants this life. She'd rather have you than any house you could give her. You've both just got to get used to eachother. You've also got to remember, she inherited Ms. Parker's spirit as well as her gifts. Sometimes that spirit will show itself. And my inner sense agrees with me, before you even ask." Ethan said, ending with a laugh. Jarod grinned. Ethan knew him so well. He had been going to ask Ethan what his inner sense said. He'd only known of Mary Kat's existence for a little over a week, yet he loved that kid so much. She was truly amazing. He knew he'd always miss her if he gave her up, besides if they ever got Parker out of the Centre, they could all disappear for awhile. Jarod was good at things like that.  
  
Meanwhile in Kat's room.  
Mary Kat jerked at the sound of the knock at the door.  
"Go away, Dad. I don't want to talk to you right now." She was surprised when her aunt Zoe opened the door. She liked her aunt and uncle. They knew so much about her father. Zoe was like the best friend she'd never had. She could tell her a lot of things she would never tell Jarod.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Zoe tried to start.  
"Sure, but I know what you're going to say?" Zoe almost laughed. Mary Kat is 16, all right. She thinks she knows everything.  
"Well what am I going to say?"  
"That my father is very smart and knows what is best for me."  
"Actually, I was going to say that you need to give your dad a chance. He's a little new at being a parent, especially to a sixteen-year- old girl. You've both got to get used to each other. Give it some time." Zoe looked at the girl. She couldn't believe that this was Jarod and Ms. Parker's daughter. She seemed so . normal.  
"Aunt Zoe, I know your right, but I guess I'm more scared, than angry. I'm worried that Dad will get caught and I'll be all alone, again," Mary Kat was almost in tears. Zoe began to hug her.  
"Mary, sweetie, Jarod goes back all the time and doesn't get caught, plus they won't even know about you, so he'll be in even more disguise. You'll help keep him safe," Zoe explained. The two of them just sat there for a few minutes. Zoe finally pulled away. "Besides Jarod really loves your mom. I think he's almost as exicited as you are about getting her out. Now, let's hurry and pack, so you and Jarod can get to Delaware, O.K.?"  
"I guess your right." That next night in Delaware.  
Parker had been reading, or rather trying to read this book all night, but her ulcer kept bothering her. She, finally, gave up and decided to go take a quick shower and then head to bed. She was just getting out of the shower when the doorbell rang. She quickly grabbed her robe and her gun. When she opened the door, there stood a girl, maybe 16. Strange, she looks a lot like Jarod. Maybe I'm just imagining things, Parker thought.  
"Ms. Parker, I have a message from Jarod." 


	3. Meeting Parker

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretender or any of its characters.  
  
"Ms. Parker, I have a message from Jarod." Why would Jarod use someone so young? There was something very familiar about this girl? Ms. Parker couldn't quite place it, but she knew that face. Maybe she was losing her mind. These stupid games with Jarod were wearing on her. "Oh well, it's too late at night to worry about that now. I'll just take whatever it is Jarod sent," she thought as she took the envelope the girl was holding, said thanks, and shut the door.  
"Your welcome, Mama," Mary Kat said to the door. Her father was right. Her mother was beautiful.  
  
Meanwhile, Ms. Parker had opened the envelope. The note read:  
  
Parker,  
Ran across this. I already watched it. Enjoy.  
Jarod  
  
Ms. Parker pulled out her DSA player and slipped in the small silver disk, the one the nuns had given Jarod. As she watched, she was in utter shock. How could this happen? She didn't remember any of it. When she thought it was over, Jarod's face came up on the screen.  
"Parker, I know this is hard, but I have our daughter and she is safe. Don't worry about her. In fact, she's the one bringing this to you. She doesn't know all about our situation, but she knows more than I want her, too. She 's seen this, too. Last night, she snuck into my room and watched all of the old DSA's, starting with this one. When I woke up I stopped her, but by then, it was too late. She already guessed so much. She has our gifts. She is so smart." Was it just Ms. Parker or did Jarod sound proud that the girl had figured it out? It was strange though; she felt that same feeling of pride in how smart their daughter was. "She's knew I was going to send this to you. She insisted she bring it, just so she could meet you." the screen went black, but she could still hear Jarod. "When I watched the DSA, I was shocked. The Centre stole our baby from us and now, she's a teenager. She needs a mother."  
Ms. Parker spun around and there stood Jarod.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. I really need some feedback to decide where to go from here. 


End file.
